Tom Riddle and the Mirror of Erised
by Hidden Mage
Summary: Tom Riddle, a poor boy in a orphanage, has lived a terrible life. He has no friends, except his good friend Hayden, he knows nothing about his parent, and he feels locked up in the orphanage. That all changes when a small, winter owl delivers a letter to


Tom Marvolo Riddle is a name most people would recognize as an average wizarding name; nothing special or strange about it. Most wizards would talk any boy who had the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. The average wizard could use the name Tom Marvolo Riddle without making the slightest studder. If you were to go to a random wizard on a street and say if he knew anything about a boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle they would answer without the smallest thought of danger. But in truth the name Tom Marvolo Riddle is the name of a wizard who is very important to the outcome of the war against the Dark Lord, for he himself is the Dark Lord, Voldemort. But even the name Voldemort once had a time when it wasn't feared among alomost any wizard or witch; even a time when the name didn't exist! Even when the name Voldemort was heard for the first time into the years of 2 first years, it did not strike fear or terror into them. When teachers heard the name whispered through the halls, they did not ask why they were talking about a boy named Voldemort. When a young girl named Myrtle was killed, no one suspected a young man, named Voldemort, had done it. When the wizarding world had a dark wizard rising from its shadows, no one could believe a man named Voldemort could be doing it. But indeed the man, now Voldemort, who was once the idol student Tom Marvolo Riddle, is now the Dark Lord himself.  
  
But how could a boy with such a wonderful reputation, such respect at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry become the Dark Lord? It was a rather slow process that started on a cold, foggy night on Halloween of 1927. In a small town on the side of a hill, a women, who has just given birth, died. He was sent to a Muggle orphanage, to grow up without any knowledge of magic, or his home town. The only thing he knew was right before she died, all she had time to say was the name of her newborn. She named the boy after her own husband who had left her, Tom Marvolo Riddle...  
  
***  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Mischievous Ways of Tom Riddle  
  
A young boy, in a small muggle orphanage, lay awake as the sun rose over the hills, and the caretakers of the orphanage's yells echoed through the hallways to quickly get up and down to the kitchen. As usual, the young boy didn't respond to the voices and continued to lay, uncomfortably on his broken matress; although it was like sleeping on the ground, he felt he'd throw up if ate another one of there so called meals. The caretakers continued to scream, and the young boy pretended to still not care. He knew he'd be in trouble once they found him. but he didn't care. He always was one to get in trouble; not for the soul purpose of getting in trouble obviously.  
  
Tom Riddle was a blacked hair, which was now very greasy from the very little showers he got to take at the orphanage, young boy who had somehow been stuck in the hell-house known as Britian's Orphanage for Less Fortunate. He may have looked more attractive if he was kept in a real home, but there was no way to telll wh the real appearence looked like behind all the dust in his face. He was also very skinny from the lack of food he recieved. He had many cuts and bruises from the beatings he got from the cane they used; how this was allowed in a orphanage, Tom never understood.  
  
Tom continued to lay in his bed thinking about his crummy life at this crummy orphanage. Even the other children had it better than him, a least they liked the food here. At least they didn't feel trapped inside the orphanage like animals, at least they knew what happened to their parents. Sometimes, Tom fealt taking his own life was a better solution than living every day, slowly and painfully. As he continued to count of the many badthings that ruined his life, one of the few good things came to him. It was a girl named Hayden Carder.   
  
Although Tom didn't want Hayden to be his girlfriend, he still loved her like she was his family; in his eyes she was family. She was a girl who had emerald green eyes, long beautiful brown hair, and, although was dusty, had a beautiful face. she was the only one who understood how Tom really felt, for she also knew nothing of her parents. She was the only one who liked Tom also; they were always seen together. Also, she was very handy when Tom was pulling off a scheme or prank on someone or to get something.  
  
"Oh, Tom," she began as she approached him, "You can't possibly be sleeping in again after they got mad at you last time."  
  
"Like I care what they think," he said, followed by a deep breathe, "I could care less what they do to me! After all, when I get out soon, I'll..."  
  
"Tom, you know you may not get out ever," she said, slightly lowering her tone, "I don't think that'll happen soon."  
  
"Well you can go and give up," he mumbled, "But when I'm free of this place, I promise to get you out too."  
  
"Aww," she said with a sarcastic voice, " that's so romantic."  
  
"Shut up Hayden," he said. He let out a smile to what she had said.  
  
"Well I'll be downstairs getting some food, I hope you join me soon," she said, then gave him a wave and left the room.  
  
After a few minutes of continuing to lie down, Tom figured he might as well go down. He quickly slipped out of his bed and hastely flew down the stairs, skillfully passing doors as caretakers turned their heads away. He swiftly ran through all the halls leading to the kitchen, barley making it in on time to hear the caretaker's speach, which Tom had hoped he missed. The caretaker quickly scanned though the group of children, most likely looking for any reason to pull out her cane. To everyone's delight, she left the cane in it's place.  
  
"Well, children," she said as her lip curled back, "You don't have much time to eat today, so make it fast. As you may recall, we are going to the public library a few blocks from here soon, so hurry up!"  
  
A/N:Ok, I realize this chapter isn't complete, and it may be later. I have an idea for another fanfic of HP, so i thought I'd just do a little sample of both, and see which one I like better. Feel free to review this short uncompleted peace. Also, check for my other story, which will come soon. 


End file.
